Jaylor Story
by SiLveRWhiTe
Summary: Joe can't stop thinking about Taylor. Suddenly he's got an email from her and they chatting at ym.The next time they know, they get back together. Bad Summary, but it will better on the story. Definitely Jaylor!And a little Niley! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Again

Chapter 1: Meet again

Joe just lay down on his bed. He thought about some girl. _Taylor Swift. 'Why_ I can't stop thinking about her? She already moving on with Lucas Till, and I'm the one who dumped her. And now when Camilla dump me I start to thinking about her' Joe thought desperately.

He opened his laptop and checking his e-mail. He shocked when he saw Taylor's name on the screen.

Subject: We need to talk

From: TaylorAlysonSwift_

Hey Joe...I don't know why I writing this...But I just want to talk to you...And we really need to talk about what happened in the past. Call me when you read this e-mail.

God bless,

Taylor Alyson Swift

Joe just wanted to call her when suddenly he looked that Taylor suddenly online in YM.

DJ_dANgER said:

Hey Tay, I already got your e-mail what's up?

TayZZ said:

Hey Joe...Long time we're not talking to each other. I just miss you I guess. Ha-ha.

DJ_dANgER said:

Really? I thought you hate me... Because what I did to you...you know...

TayZZ said:

Well, Honestly I really really hate you when you dumped me just like that. But I think I can't forgive you for the rest of my life. And the truth is...

DJ_dANgER said:

What truth?

TayZZ said:

Well, I think I can't stop thinking about you...

DJ_dANgER:

What do you mean?

TayZZ said:

I mean...Um...I still love you...

Joe can't believe what he saw. _'She loves me?? What about Lucas?'_

DJ_dANgER said:

How 'bout Lucas?

TayZZ said:

I broke up with him 1 month ago

DJ_dANgER said:

Ow... I don't know what to say...

TayZZ said:

You don't feel the same are u? It's okay...I understand...

DJ_dANgER said:

No! No...I... I can't stop thinking 'bout u...

TayZZ said:

Really?! So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?

DJ_dANgER said:

Yeah...I guess...

TayZZsaid:

Great! Let's have date!

DJ_dANgER said:

When?

TayZZ said:

Now!

DJ_dANgER said:

O-kay...

TayZZ said:

I will meet at your house about 1 hour later...Okay? Love ya Joe! Bye! See u later! Muaacch! LOL

TayZZ is signed off.

'_I can't believe it!! I back with Taylor! WOHOO!' _Joe thought happily. Better fine something nice to wear. Joe went to his closet and looked at hundred of clothes. After 15 minutes he came out wore white v neck shirt and some black leather jacket with jeans and black converse.

Joe looked at the mirror and smiled satisfied. He went downstairs looked at Nick in front of the TV.

"Hey, dude. Where are you going?"Nick asked when he saw him.

"I'm out for a date. Can u tell Mom and Dad?"Joe replied.

"Wow...You already get a new chick? Not surprise you're Joe Jonas, who's the lucky girl?"Nick asked.

"Taylor."Joe grinned.

"My brother said whatt???"Nick yelled. "Do you mean Taylor Swift?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah...that's her."

"H-how you two get back together? You two won't even speak at all after you broke up with each other."Nick said.

"Well, it's a long story. I will tell u all about it later. Taylor will arrive in 5 minutes."Joe looked at his watch.

After 5 minutes the door bell rang. "Told u."Joe smiled at Nick and opened the door. He gasped when he saw Taylor.

"Wow..."

"What?"Taylor asked confuse.

"You look amazing..."Joe said.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself Mr. Joe Jonas."Taylor smiled. Joe grinned.

"Come in..."Joe opened the door larger.

"Hey Nick."Taylor greeted him.

"Hey Taylor! How are u?"Nick asked.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking."Taylor smiled.

"Let's go to my room."Joe pulled her hand.

~At Joe's room~

Taylor sat on his bed and looked around.

"Your room is still the same when the last time I came here. By the way, what are we doing here? We want to have date right?"Taylor asked.

"When I thought about it. It's better to have date in here than at other place."Joe said.

"Huh? Why?"Taylor asked.

"You know, paparazzi, fans. And something like that. Hello, we're Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift who already broke up."Joe said.

"You mean, you don't want paparazzi know that we get back together?"

"Yes, excactly."Joe nodded his head.

"So, what are we going to do in here?"Taylor asked.

"Um...I don't know...how about making out?"Joe smirked.

"Huh? O-kay..."Taylor leaned forward nervously. Joe kissed her softly. Taylor kissed him back. Joe's tongue licked bottom of Taylor's lips begging for entrance. Taylor opened her mouth as Joe's tongue travel all around his mouth. This kissed turned into make out session. They leaned down to Joe's bed and continue make out with each other.

"Joe! I heard you got back with Taylor!"Kevin suddenly slam the door. "Oops, sorry dude."

"Geez, can you knock?"Joe sat down and Taylor blushed hard.

"Sorry...I just can't believe it you two can get back together."

"Well, it's happen."Joe said as Taylor sit next to him.

"How?"Kevin asked.

"Well, I've got an email from Taylor, she said she miss me. And then when I just want to reply. She's ol on ym. So, we talked and next time I know. BOOM! We back!"Joe explained.

"Wow...dude...wow...that's weird."Kevin said.

"Yeah, i know...can you leave us alone?"Joe asked.

"Okay, but there's Mom and Dad downstairs. They want to talk to you."Kevin said.

" 'bout what?"Joe asked.

"Don't know, ask them yourself."Kevin srugghed and closed the door.

"Okay...I better go downstairs, or..."Joe just want to finished talking when he heard his name called from downstairs.

"Joseph!!! Come down here!!"Denise's voice echoing through the house.

"Told you."Joe said. Taylor giggled.

"Come on, just go downstairs."Taylor said.

"Okay...come on."Joe pulled her hand and walked downstairs.

"Joseph finnaly you―"Denise widened her eyes when she saw Taylor. "Taylor dear, is that you?"

"Yes Denise, is me."Taylor said as they walked downstairs.

"You two got back together?" asked.

"Yes, Dad."Joe answered.

"Okay... Joseph I bought you a shirt."Denise grabbed something from her shopping bag and there's a white v-neck shirt on her hand.

"Can I look at it?"Joe walked over to her Mom.

"Sure...it's yours. Hope you like it."Denise said and gave him the shirt.

"I love it!!"Joe said excitedly. "Thanks Mom."Joe kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad then."Denise smiled. "By the way Taylor do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to, but I promised my Mom I will be back at 5."Taylor said.

"Ow...that's to bad."Denise said in dissapoiment.

"Tay, it's already 5."Joe said.

"Okay I gotta go."Taylor looked at her watch.

"I drive you home."Joe said.

"Thanks."Taylor smiled. "Bye Mam, Sir, Kevin, and Nick."

"Bye Taylor."Nick and Kevin said in unison.

"Bye dear."Denise said.

"Bye, be carefull." said.

"I will."Taylor smiled at them and went outside with Joe.

They walked into Joe's white lamborgini. (A/N: What do you expect? It's Joe Jonas)

"Wow... nice car."Taylor complimented.

"Thanks. It's my birthday present from my parents."Joe smiled and opened the door for Taylor. Taylor went in and Joe closed the door. Joe walked to the other side of the door, opened it and went in and then closed it.

Joe started the machine and drove away to Taylor's house.

"Do you still remember my house, Joe?"Taylor asked when they on the driveway.

"Yes."Joe answered still pay attention to the road.

"Okay, then."Taylor said.

"So, I heard bought your album the other day."Joe started to make a conversation.

"Really? Do you like it?"Taylor looked at him.

"Like it? I love it!"Joe smiled.

"Really?! Do you heard 'Forever and Always'?"Taylor asked nervously.

"Yeah... it's cool Taylor, it's about me right? It's a little hurt at first, but I realize it's become an inspiration to me. It makes me a better person. Thanks for that."Joe smiled at her and got back to the road.

"That's good then."Taylor sighed realive. Suddenly Joe feels there's a flash from the right. But when Joe looked it's nothing there.

'_It's just my imagination.'_Joe thought and continued to drove the car.

**End of chapter 1!! Please review!! Btw, do you LIKE Joe's new look? He's so hot!!! Haha... Love the new song too... and Joe and Taylor is best friend again... I saw they comments at each other at my space... Go Jaylor!!! Haha...Please review!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Vma's coming up

**Hey everyone!!! Legi is here, that's right. I'm the one who make this story. Jessica and Oliph didn't like Jaylor very much...haha...but I love them. Okay, enough with the bragging. Get back to the story...Hope you like it.**

Jaylor Story

Chapter 2:Vma's coming up

-In the front of Taylor's house-

"So..."Joe smirked.

"What?"Taylor asked.

"Can you give me some goodbye kiss?"Joe smirked.

"No..."Taylor said.

"Why???"Joe whined.

"Because you're acting like a baby."Taylor giggled.

"Fine."Joe said and turned around but Taylor pulled his hand.

"Joe, don't be mad... I'm just kidding."Taylor said.

"Huh!"Joe looked away.

"Joe... please..."Taylor pleaded but Joe still looked the other way.

"I don't care..."Joe said.

"Joe, please baby..."Taylor put her best puppy face. She knew he can't resist it.

"Urgh... you know I can't resist that..."Joe finally giving up.

"I know..."Taylor smirked. "I'm sorry; I will give you the kiss."Taylor leaned forward and kissed Joe's cheek.

"Hey! That's not fair! It's only a cheek action!"Joe complained.

"It's still a kiss. Bye Joe."Taylor wanted to come in when Joe pulled her hand.

"See you tomorrow?"Joe said with hope on his eyes.

"I can't... I will pick up some dress for Vma, here's an idea! Do you want to accompany me to Vma? And help me to pick up the dress?"Taylor said excitedly.

"But, I and my brothers are not invited."Joe said.

"It's okay... you will be my guest."Taylor said.

"Okay then..."Joe smiled.

"You will pick me up tomorrow?"Taylor asked.

"Yes... I will pick you up at 10."Joe said.

"Okay... bye Joe..."Taylor said.

"Bye..."Joe pecked lips. Taylor smiled and went inside. Joe went home to his house.

-At Jonas Mansion-

Joe opened the door and saw Nick watching TV at the living room.

"Yo dude, whats up?"Nick greeted him.

"Awesome! Taylor asked me to accompany her to Vma!"Joe said.

"What? That's not fair! I want to go too."Nick complained.

"Sorry dude... You're not invited."Joe smirked and went upstairs to his room.

-At Joe's room-

Joe is layed down on his bed when his phone is vibrating.

_Miss u already... :D _

_-Tay-_

Joe smiled and replied.

_Me 2... I c u 2morrow? I'm gonna buy something nice to wear... :D_

_-Joe-_

After 5 minutes Taylor replied.

_Me 2... We have to look great!! But I will look much better than u! :p_

_-Taylor-_

_Yeah...right... You can't beat Joe Jonas!!! MUAHAHAHA_

_-Joe-_

_Sure I can! Wanna bet mr?_

_-TAY-_

_Bring it on miss swift!! Okay...we're going crazy.. I want to take a shower. Bye babe... c u 2morrow... Love ya... Kiss100x Lol._

_-Joe-_

_Bye honey... Love u 2... Kiss u back 1000x...Lol... c u 2morrow!!_

_-Taylor-_

Joe smiled and put down his phone to the table next to his bed. He went to the bathroom and started to take a shower. 'Now I'm speechless, over the head I'm just breathless I never thought I catch this Love Bug again' Joe sang on the shower. He went out from the bathroom and dried his hair.

He wore some black boxer and went to his bed. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

-Tomorrow Morning-

Joe groaned and looked at the clock next to his bed. He widened his eyes and got up from the bed quickly.

"Shit! I'm late!"Joe cursed and went to the bathroom. After 15 minutes he came out and went to his closet. After that wear some pink v neck t-shirt, white blazer, and some black pants with black and white sneakers.

Joe grabbed his i-phone and called Taylor.

"Hello, where r u Joe?"Taylor asked.

"Sorry honey, I'm late... I will be there...uh...about...20 minutes."Joe said.

"Same old Joe..."Taylor sighed. "Okay, just hurry up. Oh! I forgot! We have to put some disguise."

"Yeah... I'm on it."Joe said as he went to his closet again and grabbed some white hat and sun glasses. He went out the closet and went downstairs.

"Okay... see u soon Joe...bye."Taylor hanged up the phone.

"Joseph, where are you going?"Denise asked.

"Um... I accompany Taylor to buy some dress for Vma."Joe replied.

"Ow...okay...Be careful."Denise said.

"I will, bye Mom, love you."Joe said as he went outside and went inside his white Lamborghini. He started the machine and drove away to Taylor's house.

After 20 minutes he arrived. He went outside his car and rang the bell. After 5 minutes there she is. Miss Taylor Swift's looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey Joe..."Taylor greeted him.

"Hey babe...you look beautiful."Joe complimented her.

"Yeah...you're not looking so bad yourself."Taylor said.

"Thanks... shall we go then?"Joe showed his hand. Taylor smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked toward Joe's car. Joe opened the door for Taylor and he smiled.

"Thank you..."Taylor smiled.

"You're welcome."Joe smiled back and closed the door and went o the other door and get in.

"So, where do we want to go?"Taylor asked.

"Don't know... I think that you already planned where we gonna go."Joe said.

"Well, I'm not planning it."Taylor smiled innocently.

"You're not?! Alright, let's go to the 'Grand America' Mall."Joe suggested.

"That's cool with me, that mall has many beautiful dresses."Taylor said.

"Okay."Joe said and continued to drive the car.

-At The Mall-

"Joe, start the disguise."Taylor said.

"Okay."Joe wear the hat and sunglasses "Disguise complete, how 'bout you?"

"That's easy."Taylor grabbed something from her bag. Its sunglasses and she's wearing it. "How do you think?"

"Wow... Even I can't recognize you... Taylor Swift is never wore a sunglasses before."Joe said.

"I know, right."Taylor grinned.

"Shall we go then?"Joe asked.

"Yeah...let's go."Taylor just wanted to hold his hand when he just walked away. '_Oh... I forgot...Joe is never holding hand...'_Taylor thought.

They went in to the Mall.

-At some store-

"Joe...how about this?"Taylor came out from the fitting room wear some long pink dress.

"Sure...it's good."Joe said.

"How 'bout this?"Taylor came out with black dress.

"It's good."

"It seems you didn't care at all..."Taylor's hand on her hips.

"Haha...sorry babe."Joe smiled. Joe looked around and his eyes stuck into one dress. "How 'bout this?"Joe held some white long dress.

"It's perfect!"Taylor walked toward Joe and grabbed the dress and paid. Joe shook his head and smiled.

"Are u done, baby?"Joe asked when he approached Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm done? What about you? You're not bought some coat or something."Taylor asked.

"Hello... This store's only sell dress for a girl."Joe said.

"Oh...right."Taylor grinned.

"Come on, I wanna go to that store."Joe pointed at Calvin Klein store.

"Okay, come on."Taylor pulled his hand and they went to the store.

-Inside the Store-

"Hey babe, how 'bout this?"Joe held some white shirt and black coat.

"That's great! I'm sure it will look great on you!"Taylor said excitedly.

"Okay...so this is it...I'm gonna buy this."Joe said and went to the cashier.

After that they came out with one shopping bag each at their hand. Suddenly Joe's sunglasses fell and there's a girl who see it and screamed.

"AHHHHH! It's Joe Jonas!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no...Run!!!!!!!"Joe yelled and pulled Taylor hand and ran away.

"Haha...you know Joe..."Taylor said while running.

"What?"Joe asked still running.

"It's kinda fun."Taylor smiled.

"What? This is making me tired; it's not fun at all."Joe said. "Come over here."Joe pulled Taylor's hand and hide at the corner of small hall. He wore his sunglasses again.

"Let's go home."Taylor said.

"Yeah...let's go."Joe said and went to the parking lot. They went in to the car and drove away to Taylor's house.

-In Front of Taylor's House-

"Thanks for accompany me today Joe."Taylor said.

"Yeah... I'll see you at Vma."Joe said.

"Okay, bye honey."Taylor pecked Joe's lips and went inside to her house. Joe grinned and walked toward his car, went in and drove away.

-Vma's day-

KRING!! Joe groaned and turned off the alarm. He went to his bathroom and started to take a shower. After 20 minutes he came out and went to his closet. He came out from the closet wore some black tight t-shirt and some blue jeans. He dried his hair and made it like a rock star style. He really concerned 'bout it. He always does his hair like 20 minutes each day when he want to go somewhere.

"Perfect."He smiled satisfied into the mirror and grabbed his car keys on the table went out from his bedroom and closed it behind him.

"Hey bro, good morning."Nick greeted him when he saw his brother.

"Morning Nick. How are u today?"Joe asked.

"Fine, thank you. So you want to go to Vma tonight?"Nick asked.

"Yes, do you want to come with?"Joe asked smirking.

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, right...you just ask me now...just be honest that you want to go alone with Taylor."Nic rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're absolutely right."Joe grinned. Nick just shook his head.

"Joe...look."Nick pointed at the TV. Joe watched the TV and shocked. There's a picture of him and Taylor at the road on his car.

'_So, that's just not my imagination._' Joe thought

"Is that Taylor and you? You get caught by paparazzi? You're so careless."Nick said.

"I don't care...let the whole world know that Taylor's mine."Joe said sat next to Nick.

"Yeah...it's up to you bro."Nick replied.

"By the way, where's the other?"Joe asked as he's looking around the house.

"Mom and Dad accompany Frankie to his friend's house, and Kevin went out with Danielle."Nick answered.

"Oh...so what are we gonna do in this house?"Joe asked.

"Well, I have a date with Miley in about―"Nick just wanted to finish the world when the bell rang. "Now."Nick grinned and walked toward the door. Joe rolled his eyes and paid his attention back to the TV.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing?"Some voice surprised Joe from behind.

"Geez Miles, you scared me."Joe turned around and saw Miley grinned.

"Haha, sorry."Miley said.

"So, how are you?"Joe started the conversation.

"Well, I've been good. How 'bout you? I heard that you're got back with Taylor."Miley asked as she sat down beside Joe and there's a smirk on her face.

"Yeah..."Joe said.

"Miles, let's go."Nick called her from the outside the mansion.

"Well, it seems he's already started the car. I'll see you next time Joe. Bye."Miley kissed his cheek and went outside. Joe smiled and watched the TV again when suddenly his i-phone vibrated.

_Hey, wats up?_

_-Tay-_

_Nothing, just watch tv, u?_

_-Joe-_

_Nothing...can you come over? I miss u...:D_

_-Tay-_

_Okay, I'll c u in 10 minutes...bye honey, kiss2x...Lol_

_-Joe-_

_C u later...kiss2x...:p_

_-Tay-_

Joe smiled and put down his I-phone back to his pocket. He walked toward the door and went out. He walked toward his car, got in and drove away to Taylor's house. After 10 minutes he arrived and rang the bell. Taylor opened the door and smiled widely.

"Hey, Joey."Taylor kissed him roughly. Joe smirked against her lips and kissed her back as they walked inside. Joe's hand on Taylor's hips when her hand on Joe's neck. They sat down on the couch as they continue kissing each other. Joe's bit her lower lips asking for permission. Taylor opened her mouth and their tongue danced together.

"Joe."Taylor moaned. She can felt Joe smirked. Joe's hand started to pulled up her dress. "Joe, I'm not ready."

"Okay...sorry... I got carried away."Joe grinned and pulled away.

"Hey, do you want to watch movie?"Taylor asked.

"Sure."Joe said.

"Let's go to my room."Taylor pulled his hand and went to her room.

-At Taylor's room-

"So, I've got The Game Plan, The Notebook, Narnia Prince Caspian, Twilight, and that's it."Taylor said.

"It's up to you, what do you want to watch?"Joe asked.

"Twilight."Taylor replied.

"Okay, then."Joe said. Taylor smiled and turned on the DVD player. She played the movie and sat down next to Joe.

The movie started to when Edward is protectes Bella from James.

"Aww...he's so sweet."Taylor said. Joe rolled his eyes. She kept saying like he's so handsome, he's so sweet, so cool, and other thing like that made him want to puke.

When the movie ended Taylor's realized that Joe became silent all the sudden.

"Joe, what's wrong?"Taylor asked. Joe looked away made Taylor smirked.

"Oh... I know...you're jealous of Edward."Taylor smirked even wider. Joe ignored her and kept looking the other way.

"Oh...Joey...you will always be my guy..."Taylor held his chin to bring him back to in front of her face.

"Really?"Joe asked.

"Of course. You're the only one that I love, no one is gonna replace you baby."Taylor kissed his cheek made Joe's grinning happily.

"Okay... I gotta go to get change. The Vma will start about two hours."Joe looked at his watch.

"Okay, I'll see u in 10 minutes."Taylor said. Joe nodded and went to his house.

-At Vma-

"Okay, let's see what we got here. There's Taylor Swift is coming."Taylor got out from the horse carriage with Joe made everyone gasped.

"Oh...so Taylor, the rumor is really true that you got back with Joe?"(A/N: I don't know the name that who talk to Taylor at Vma :D)

"Yes, we are, right Joe?"Taylor looked at Joe. Joe just nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, we're gonna see Taylor's perform at Vma today."

Taylor smiled and went inside with Joe. They looked for an empty seat and sat down on the corner.

-Joe's POV-

First show is Michael Jackson tribute. Wow...it was amazing... After a few award is down to best female video award. I can feel that Taylor's heart is beating faster. "And the winner is...Taylor Swift."I can see Taylor's face is shocked and she stood up. I followed her as I hugged her and mouthed her 'Congratulation' as she went up to the stage to take the award.

"Oh my god... I can't believe I will win this... I want to thank you―"Her words got cut by Kanye West who got up to the stage. What the hell is he doing?

"Taylor...I know that you're happy right now...I know that you win, but Beyonce right there is much better than you."He said.

WHAT THE HELL HE'S JUST SAID TO MY GIRLFRIEND??! My body covered with anger. I saw Taylor's face turned pale and stopped talking.

"Put the commercial!"I heard someone yell and Taylor run out to the backstage. I stood up and punched that Kanye guy in the face. I don't care what other people thinks. That's what he got when he mess with my girl. After that I chased Taylor to the backstage.

I saw her on the corner of the floor, crying.

"Tay..."I sat down beside her.

"Joe..."She sobbed and hugged me tight.

"Ssh...honey don't cry."I tabbed her back slowly.

"I'm so embarrassed Joe...I don't deserve this award."She said.

"No honey, you deserve this award more than anyone."I said comforting her.

"But..."

"I know that you are great Taylor. You got a very good voice, trust me. If you sound bad, your CD will not be sold a million of album."I said to her.

"Yeah, you're right."She seems lighten up a bit.

"Yeah, now show up this guy that you are amazing. Perform with all your heart." I said.

"Thanks Joe...don't worry I will."Taylor smiled

And after that she performed 'You Belong With Me'. She was amazing! See my girl Kanye! HA! After the Vma has ended I drove her home. Beyonce called her to the stage back then. She is a great woman.

"So, thanks Joe for today...I'll see u later."Taylor kissed his cheek.

"Bye."Joe waved smiling and Taylor smiled back and went inside. Joe walked toward the car and went home.

**The end of Chapter 2! So, what do you think? Should I continue? If you give me a ton of review I will be so happy, and I will make story even better...Haha...So, please review...**


	3. Chapter 3: Double Date

**Hey!! I'm back!! Thank you so much for the review, even it's only two..I'm still happy...haha...please put more review...and someone is request for more Niley...Now, this chapter I will put Niley...Hope you like it...**

**Jaylor Story**

Chapter 3: Double Date

Joe is sleeping peacefully when his phone is blowing with Taylor's ringtone. Joe groaned and with eyes close he grabbed the phone on the table and answered it.

"Hello?"Joe answered with very hoarse voice.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"Taylor's voice heard from the other line.

"Sleeping..."Joe answered. "It's still 06:30 for crying out loud...why do you call me so early?"

"Sorry...I just want to ask you something..."Taylor said.

"What do you want to ask?"Joe asked.

"Yesterday, Miley asked me to ask you to have a double date with Nick and Miley...is that okay?"Taylor said.

"Of course it is...where are we going?"Joe asked.

"Amusement park."

"You're kidding right?"Joe asked.

"No, why?"

"It's for kids; we're nineteen for crying out loud!"Joe protested.

"Come on Joe...please..."Taylor begged.

"No."

"Please honey..."

"No."

"I will give you a kiss..."

"Deal!!!!!"Joe yelled excitedly. Taylor laughed. "Now, can you hang up? I want to sleep."

"Okay, you're sleepyhead."Taylor said and hanged up. Joe smiled and got back to sleep.

-5 minutes later-

"Joe!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Nick's voice is echoing trough the house. Joe groaned.

Nick opened his bedroom door and shook his body.

"Wake up! You gotta help me!"

"Urgh!! Don't disturb my sleep Nick!"Joe groaned.

"Help me!"

"Help you what?"Joe asked annoyingly.

"I don't know what outfits I should wear for our double date."Nick said.

"You're 17! Be mature!"Joe groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Fine!"Nick said and slammed the door hard.

-At 09:30-

Joe is still sleeping peacefully on his very comfortable bed.

-Downstairs-

Nick just watching TV to waited for Miley and Taylor. The bell is ringing through the house. Nick smiled and opened the door and saw 2 beautiful women standing there smiling when they saw him.

"Hey babe, are you ready?"Miley kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I am."Nick smiled. "Come on, please come in."

Taylor and Miley stepped in and looked around the house.

"Where's Joe?"Taylor asked.

"Sleeping peacefully in his bedroom."Nick rolled his eyes.

"He's still sleeping?!"Taylor sighed. "I will wake him up."

"Good luck."Nick said. Taylor smiled and went to Joe's room.

"You're brother is always not a morning person."Miley said.

"Yes, he is."Nick replied and sat down on the couch. Miley sat next to him.

"You know..."

"What?"Nick asked.

"He's kinda cute when he's sleeping."Miley said.

"Right."Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ow...My Nicky is jealous..."Miley smirked.

"Shut up."Nick blushed. Miley laughed.

-At Joe's room-

Taylor shook Joe's body but it's not working. Suddenly she smiled and kissed his lips. She felt he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. Taylor pushed him away and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful."Joe grinned.

"Hey, handsome."Taylor smiled.

"So, what are you doing here?"Joe asked.

"You didn't remember?"Taylor asked fake a hurt face.

"Of course I remember, and I'm late."Joe smiled innocently.

"Yeah, you're really really late, mister."

Joe got up from his bed and took off his t-shirt. Taylor blushed and looked down.

"Like what you see?"Joe smirked and went to his bathroom. After 15 minutes he came out and went to the closet and came out wore white v-neck t-shirt and black jeans.

"Wow."Taylor gasped when he saw him. He's so handsome.

"What?"Joe smirked.

"You look...amazing..."Taylor said.

"Thank you...shall we go then?"Joe smiled.

"Okay, come on."Taylor smiled back and they went downstairs and saw Nick and Miley and Nick are making out. Joe put a disgust face.

"Seriously guys, get a room."Joe said.

Nick and Miley shocked and pulled away blushing hard.

"We were, before you come out of nowhere."Nick said annoyingly.

"Yeah, yeah...just, let's go."Joe rolled his eyes.

-At amusement park-

"Wow...it's so...no one in here."Taylor said confusedly.

"Yeah...it's weird, what's wrong in here?"Miley looked at Nick and Joe.

"Well, me as a awesome boyfriend. I'm already booked this place."Joe said cockily.

"So, it's for us only all day??!"Miley asked excitedly.

"Yup."Joe nodded his head.

"We can play as much as we want?"Miley asked again.

"Yup."Joe nodded his head again.

"I love you Joe!!"Miley hugged him. Joe laughed. Taylor just smiled. And Nick, well Nick glared at her and pulled her away from Joe.

"Wow dude, don't be so mad."Joe laughed.

"Yeah Nicky...you know I'm only love you. Joey is just my best friend."Miley kissed his cheek and made Nick's grinning like an idiot.

"Come on! Let's go!!"Joe pulled Taylor's hand and went inside.

"Come on Nick!!"Miley pulled Nick's hand and went inside too.

"So, what we're gonna play first?"Miley asked as she's looking around. "Ow! Ow! Let's play that roller coaster!!"

"Yeah!!! Taylor come on!! It's sounds fun!"Joe pulled Taylor's hand excitedly but she won't budge.

"No Joe, I think I'm passed. It's too scary."Taylor said.

"Okay, I'm understand..."Joe said and turned to Nick "How 'bout you Nick?"

"Uh...I think I'm passed. I'm kinda trauma when the last time we played it."Nick said with pale face.

"Okay, let's go Miley!!! We play!!!!!!!!"Joe said excitedly.

"Okay Joey!! Let's go!!!"Miley pulled his hand and went to the ride.

Taylor and Nick saw them they got into the ride and screamed when the roller coaster and screamed when the roller coaster ran down.

Taylor laughed when Joe is screaming like a little girl. Nick just watched with jealousy.

After 10 minutes they came back Miley with happy face and Joe...well, his face is like a zombie.

"Joe!! Let's play again!!"Miley pulled his hand excitedly.

"No! I'm passed! Just go with Nick!"Joe said and sat down next to Taylor.

"Okay! Nick let's go!!"Miley pulled his hand. Nick mouthed Joe 'help me' but Joe just ignored him.

"I don't want to play that roller coaster ever again."Joe sighed. Taylor laughed.

"So, why do you so excited in the beggining?"Taylor asked.

"I thought it's not that scary..."Joe said.

"But it is scary right?"

"Really really scary."Joe said.

After 15 minutes Nick and Miley arrived.

"Dude, are you okay?"Joe asked when he saw Nick's terrible face.

"No."Nick said.

"Why are you guys so coward?"Miley asked.

"We're not!"Joe and Nick said in unison.

"Yeah, right."Miley rolled her eyes.

"I want to go home, I don't feel well."Taylor suddenly said.

"Are you okay?"Joe asked with concerned.

"Not really, Joe...I want to go home."Taylor said.

"Okay...let's go."Joe pulled her hand.

"Hey! How about us?"Nick asked.

"Just play in here for a while and, I don't know..."Joe said and left with Taylor.

-At Joe's car-

"Just hang on honey, I will drive you home―"Joe shocked when Taylor's lips on his lips. Joe closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Taylor pulled away.

"I thought you're sick?"Joe smirked.

"Actually...I'm not. I just want to be alone with you."Taylor shrugged.

"Ow..."Joe smirked even wider and kissed her. Taylor kissed him back. Joe's hand held Taylor's waist and Taylor's hand circled around his neck and she played with his hair.

"Ehem."Taylor and Joe pulled away and saw Nick glared at them.

"Hey man."Joe smiled. Nick raised his brow.

"So you leave us to make out in here?"Nick asked.

"Um...yeah."Joe said.

"Not funny, dude."Nick replied annoyingly.

"Nick, it's my fault. I'm the one who lied. Don't blame Joe."Taylor said.

"Nicky! Why are you left me?"Miley approached him.

"I'm sorry Mile, let's go home."Nick went in to his car and Miley followed him.

"So, let's go home."Joe said.

"Okay..."Taylor replied.

Joe started the machine and drove away to Taylor's house.

"_The next song is 'Paranoid' by the Jonas Brothers"_

"I love this song!"Taylor said.

"Thank you."Joe smiled as he started to sing.

"Joe shut up, Nick's voice is better than you."

"Excuse me?"Joe got offended.

"I mean..."

"Fine, I'm stops singing."

Joe's didn't talk at all, even when they arrived at Taylor's house.

"Joe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean―"

"Save it. Now can you get up, I want to go home."Joe said coldly.

Taylor sighed. "Bye Joe." Joe just nodded his head and drove away.

-At Joe's Room-

"How can she said that?!"Joe yelled and lay down on his bed.

"I know Nick's voice is better than me, but my fans said that my voice is different, is special."Joe mumbled. "How can she said that to me!? It's so rude!"

**Dum Dum Dum...Joe get offended...I want to make this story to a drama. I just bored to make a humor/romance story...Hehe..Okay please review more and I promise if you get me just 5 reviews I will make the story even better...So, please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Joe become a jerk

**Jaylor Story**

Chapter 4: Joe become a jerk

Joe walked downstairs and sat down on the couch and saw Kevin and Nick already next to him.

"So, today schedule are...."Kevin said. (A/N: I'm to lazy to write it)

"What song that we're gonna perform?"Nick asked.

"How about Para―"

"I don't want to sing."Joe suddenly said.

"Why?"Kevin raised his brow.

"Because Nick's voice is better than me, so he's the one who must sing."Joe said. Nick raised his brow.

Kevin gave Nick 'What's wrong with him?' face but Nick just srughhed his shoulders.

"Okay...let's just sing Fly with Me. Joe you're just become a backround singer."Kevin said.

"Yeah right, some background singer."Joe said as he stood up and slammed his room door hard.

"What's the hell is wrong with the goofy kid Joe?"Kevin asked confusedly.

"Don't know, I have a feeling she have a fight with Taylor."Nick replied.

"Call her, and ask her."Kevin said and went away

"Okay."Nick called Taylor immediately.

"Hello?"Taylor's voice like she's just been crying.

"Whoa...what's wrong Tay?"Nick asked.

"Joe...he's mad at me."Taylor sobbed.

"Why?"

"BecauseIsaidthatyourvoiceisbetterthanhimandItoldhimtoshutupwhenhe'sjustwanttosingParanoidyesterday."Taylor said in one breath.

"What? Slow down."

"Because I said that your voice is better than him and I told him to shut up when he's just wanted to sing Paranoid yesterday."

"Ow...so that's why he's become a jerk and you're crying like this."Nick nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."Taylor said.

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later."Nick replied and hanged up.

-At Interview-

"So, Joe all of us know that you're going back with Taylor. So how is about your relationship with her?"

"It's none of your business bitch."Joe replied made everyone at that place gasped.

"We're really sorry, Joe is having a bad day to―"

"Yes! I have a really bad day! And do you know why?! Taylor Swift!! That's why! She said that my voice is bad! And Nick's is much better than me!"Joe yelled and went away to the backstage made everyone shocked.

Nick sighed and went after him. He saw Joe curled in a ball on the corner of the room.

"Hey dude, are you alright?"Nick tapped his shoulder.

"Leave me alone."

"No, that won't do. I won't leave my brother that really upset."Nick replied.

"Thanks."Joe smiled at Nick.

"I heard from Taylor what happened yesterday."

"..."

"So, Taylor said she didn't mean it that way Joe."Nick said.

"I know...but...I don't know."

"You know Joe...your voice is amazing...its wild and rock. All of people voice is different."Nick explained.

"Yeah...I think you're right."Joe sighed. "This gonna be hard."

"What do you mean?"

"You know this is the first time I storm off like that. There's gonna be a lot of news about me being such a jerk."

"Ow...don't worry. You will get trough it."Nick tapped his back.

"Thanks Nick. That's means a lot."Joe smiled.

"No problem...brother is always support each other. Now, let's get back. I'm sure Kevin is confused out there."

"Yeah, I can imagine he's answer all of those question."Joe laughed.

They walked back and saw Kevin covered in sweat made they laughed again.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!"Joe said made everyone confused. _'Watch me how I clean this mess up'_Joe whispered to Nick.

"Joe, what's about that Taylor Swift thing?"Someone from the audience asked.

"Ow! That was an act! You guys fell for it right? Oh! I'm such a good actor! Muahahahaha."Joe laughed.

"So, that's just an act?"Kevin asked.

"Yeah! And you fell for it! I just want to see you suffer, Ow I'm so good."Joe shook his head as he smiled.

"Ow! You're gonna pay Joe!"Kevin said as he chased him who already ran away.

-At Jonas Mansion-

Kevin still pissed off at Joe. Joe just shruged it off and went to his room. His phone is vibrated and he pick up.

"Hello?"

"Joe! You're picked up my call!"Taylor's voice heard from the other line.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Taylor, I'm such a jerk."

"Don't be, I'm the one who must apologize to you."Taylor replied.

"Now, we're cool right?"Joe asked.

"We're cool...what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I'm just thinking about some girl..."

"Who is she?"Taylor smirked.

"Well, she's blonde..."

"That's definitely me!"

"No...it's Chelsea Staub!"Joe laughed.

"Not funny Joe."

"Just kidding, it is you."Taylor smiled.

"Aw...I love you Joey..."

"Love you too Taylor."

"Well, I gotta go...I'm starving."Joe said.

"Alright bye Joe...Love you."

"Bye...love you too."Joe leaned a kiss on the phone and hanged up.

Joe walked downstairs and saw Denise cooked some food.

"Mom! I'm hungry!"Joe said.

"Yeah I know Joseph, just be patient and wait with your brother."

"Okay."Joe saw Frankie and Nick played guitar hero together. "Dude, you're been beaten by 7 years old boy."

"Shut up Joe! He's good!"Nick said.

"Come on Frankster! Beat Nick!"Joe cheered as he sat down on the carpet.

"Ow I will!"Frankie said and Nick is really beat up by him.

"You did it kiddo."Joe tapped Frankie's shoulder.

"Urgh! That game is must be broken!"Nick complained.

"Yeah right, Nicholas."Joe rolled his eyes.

"Dinner ready!"

Joe rushed to the dining table and sat down and they ate up. Joe's hands covered with fried chicken.

"Joseph! Slow down!"Denise scolded.

"Sorry Mom...but this chicken is really good."Joe said as he took a bite of the chicken. Denise laughed as she shook his head.

"Hey Nick, how far your relationship going on with Miley."Kevin suddenly asked made Nick choke out of his food.

"Well...we're doing well."Nick replied. "But she's kinda down because after what happen in TCA. You know..."

"Ow...poor girl. Why everyone judge her like that? She didn't deserve it."Joe said.

"I know, everyone keep commenting a bad thing about Miley on her twitter made her delete her account."Nick sighed.

"Yeah, that's comments are really bad. They all say that he's a bitch, whore... and something like that."Joe glared.

"I know, and she's really upset."Nick said.

"Can you try to comfort her?"Kevin asked.

"Yup I **tried **but I'm failed."Nick sighed deeply.

"Just give her some time. I'm sure she will be okay."Denise said.

"Yeah, you're right Mom."

"Yeah, Miley is a strong independent woman."Joe said. "And if someone messes with my best friend she/he will never get away.

"Thanks Joe."Nick smiled.

"You're welcome Nick."Joe smiled back and they continued to eat.

**Okay!!! That's the next chapter! Do you guys like it?? The next chapter will be about Niley...Please review everyone!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Miley's Sorrow

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for a wonderful review...You makes me smile. :D...Please put a lot of review so I can do the story more good...Haha...And this is the new chapter...It's Niey...sorry for the Jaylor's fans... but there's are Jaylor in this chapter, but not so much...Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Miley's Sorrow

Miley's POV

How can all of this happen to me? I just want to have fun...I did that performance so my fans will enjoy it and sing and dance along with me, but what the thing I got? They said that I'm a whore, a bitch and something like that. I just want to be mature. Is it wrong?

-End of Miley's POV-

Nick lay down on his bed hold his i-phone and looked at Miley's name on his contacts. He want to called her but he's afraid that she will angry with him again. He's understand that she need some time but it's killing him inside to see her like that. He's just want to comfort her and hug her to tell her it's gonna be okay but she won't let him to do that.

Joe peek to Nick's room and watched him sadly. _'I need to talk to Miley.'_He thought and went outside get in to his car and drove away to Miley's house. After 2 hours he arrived and rang the bell. After a while Billy Ray opened the door.

"Hey Joe, are you looking for Miley?"He asked.

"Yes sir, is she here?"

"Yeah, just go to her room. She's been lock herself in her room since she saw the comments at you tube."Billy Ray said.

"Okay."Joe stepped in and went to her room. He knocked the door.

"Go away Dad! I'm not hungry!"He heard her yelled.

"Miley, it's Joe. Please open the door."Joe said. He heard footsteps got closer and when a door opened revealed Miley with puffy eyes.

"Joey!"Miley hugged her tight. Joe just rubbed her head.

"Ssh, are you okay Miles?"Joe asked.

"No."Miley wiped away her tears.

"Okay, let's go inside first."Miley nodded and closed the door behind them. They sat down on her bed and Joe looked at her with concern face.

"So, tell me what happen."

"They're hurt my heart Joe! Many of my fans said that I'm a whore, slut, bitch and all of those things! Why?"Miley yelled.

"Miley just ignore them. Your real fan will understand and I think that your performance is great."Joe tried to comfort her.

"Thanks Joe, you're always been a good brother."Miley smiled a little.

"You're welcome Miles, so Nick is kinda down."

"I know what you're trying to say Joe. I just ashame of myself. Nick will be insult too to be together with me."Miley said sadly.

"Don't ever think about that Miles. You know Nick always be there for you."

"I know he will, I'm just don't want him to be insult because of me."

"You're a couple, you must face the trouble together."

"You're right, thanks Joe. I will talk to him."Miley smiled.

"Okay...I'll see you later Miles."Joe stood up and went home.

-At Nick's Room-

Nick fell asleep a second ago when his cell phone is ringing. He groaned and picked up his i-phone on the table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick."

"Miley?!"Nick quickly sat down.

"Yeah...it's me."

"Are you okay Miles?"Nick asked concerned.

"No. I'm sorry for angry at you Nick. I know that you're just trying to help."

"It's okay Miles, I'm totally understand."

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Miles. Don't worry, we will get trough it together."

"Yeah, together."Miley smiled.

-At Joe's room-

Joe just watching TV on his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."Joe said.

Nick appeared at the door. "Hey, dude. Whats up?"

"Hey brother. I just want to say thanks for talk to Miley for me."

"Ow...it's not a big deal."Joe smiled.

"So, I just want to say that. Bye."Nick closed the door. Joe just shook his head and continued to watch TV.

After a few minutes his phone vibrated.

_Hey, babe. Are you already heard about Miley?_

_-Tay-_

_Yeah..._

_Joe_

_Is she okay?_

_Tay_

_Not really, but she's better now..._

_Joe_

_That's good. So what r u doing right now?_

_-Tay-_

_Watching Dumb and Dumber :D_

_-Joe-_

_Are you not bored to keep watching that movie over and over again?_

_-Tay-_

_Not really, it's a good movie :p. So what r u doing right now?_

_-Joe-_

_Thinking about u...:)_

_-Tay-_

_Aw...I love you..._

_-Joe-_

_Me 2...kiss2x :p_

_Tay_

_:D MUAHHHHHHHHHH............_

_-Joe-_

_Hahahaha, okay that's gross..._

_-Tay-_

_You should be happy to be kiss by a very handsome guy..._

_-Joe-_

_Yeah, right. *rolls eyes*_

_-Tay-_

_I gotta go..._

_-Joe-_

_Whyyyyyy?_

_-Tay-_

_I want to see you...can't I? * smirks*_

_-Joe-_

_Oh! You can!! Hurry up and get you ass here!!_

_-Tay-_

Joe laughed and grabbed his keys and went downstairs. He saw his Mom at the kitchen cooked something.

"Hey, Mom. What are you got there?"Joe asked.

"Spaghetti bolognaises."Denise answered.

"Sounds good."Joe grabbed the spaghetti from the plate with his hand.

"Joseph manner!"Denise scolded.

"Sorry Mom...but I don't have time. I'll go to Taylor's. Love you Mom."Joe kissed her cheek and went away.

Joe went inside to his car and started the machine, and drove away to Taylor's house.

When he arrived he rang the bell. After a few minutes he heard someone stomping. He laughed. The door opened and revealed Miss. Taylor Swift herself.

"Joey!!!!"Taylor hugged him made him fell. Joe laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello to you too."Joe laughed.

"I miss you so much."Taylor said as she got up.

"Yeah...I miss you too."Joe said.

"Let's come in."Taylor pulled his hand and closed the door behind him.

"Taylor, is that Joe?"Andrea Taylor's Mom asked.

"Yeah Mom, this is Joe."Taylor said.

"Ow, the one who broke your heart and made you cried for 1 week?"Taylor's Dad asked. Joe gulped.

"Dad!"

"Come here boy."Taylor's Dad George said. (**A/N: I don't know Taylor's Dad name)**

Joe sat down on the couch nervously.

"So...you're Joe..."

"Yes sir."

"You got back with my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"If you ever gonna break her heart again or make her cry. You'll die. Are you understand?"

"Yes sir."Joe gulped.

"Dad!! Stop pressuring him!"Taylor yelled. "Come on Joe, let's go to my room."Taylor pulled his hand and went to his hand.

George gave him 'Don't you dare to touch my daughter look.' Joe nodded and went away with Taylor.

-At Taylor's Room-

"I'm sorry for my Dad behavior."Taylor sighed.

"It's okay. He's kinda overprotective."Joe said.

"It's because when I broke up with you, I locked up my room all week."

"I'm sorry..."Joe hugged her tight.

"It's okay Joe..."Taylor hugged him back.

"I love you Tay...I promise I will never hurt you again."Joe kissed her head.

"I love you too Joe...and I'm believe what you said."

**Awww....So cute...Do you guys like it?!! I hope you like it...I promise I will update 1 week for 1 chapter...Because I got school work...Remember I'm still 14... :D...Anyway make me smiled...click that review button...**

**You know you want to...Hehe**

**Please review!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Joe's jelaousy

**Hi guys! I'm back!! Thank you so much for the reviews, especially Natalie.E! You gave me 3 reviews! I'm so happy! I will make the story even better! So, please review!**

Chapter 6: Joe's jealousy.

Joe and Taylor are been asked for take a part in a romantic comedy movie name Valentine's Days. Joe been really excited because he can acted in the movie with his beloved girlfriend, but it's like his plan not going as good as he think.

"What?! She will be a couple with Taylor Lautner?!"Joe yelled at the producer.

"Yeah."

"But you never tell me that!"

"I did."

"Huh? When?"Joe asked confused as he thought.

_Flashback_

_Joe__'s__ sleeping peacefully at his comfortable bed when his i-phone is ringing. _

"_Hello?"He grab__bed__his __i-phone and lazily picked it up._

"_Hello, this__ is__ the producer of the Valentine's Day movie."_

"_Yeah...and why do you call me?"_

"_I want you to be the part in the movie."_

"_What?! Really? Me?"Joe asked excitedly._

"_Yeah...you."_

_Joe coughed. "Okay, so who__'s__ the other cast?"_

"_Taylor Lautner, Julia Roberts, Asthon Kutcher, ... and Taylor Swift."_

"_Taylor Swift?! As Taylor Swift my girlfriend?!"Joe yelled._

"_Yes, but she will be pair with Taylor Lautner."_

"_Oh my god! I can be couple in the movie together with my girlfriend! I can't believe it! Thank you so much!"Joe said didn't hear what he said._

"_No, you―"_

"_Thank you very much! Bye I gotta tell my brother!"Joe hanged up the phone_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ow..."Joe said as he remembered.

"Joey...don't be mad."Joe felt someone's hand hugged him from behind.

"I'm not mad...I'm just―"

"Jealous?"Taylor smirked.

"Yeah...I don't like it when you're being close with another guy."Joe said.

"Aw...don't worry honey. I'm only loves you."Taylor kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Tay."Joe kissed her cheek back and smiled.

"You're so handsome Joe."

"I know I am."Joe smirked.

"Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."Joe grinned.

"Yeah, you're my annoying little jerk..."Joe pouted. "I'm not finish, that I love."Taylor grinned.

"Aw...Am I already said that I love you?"

"Yes, you are."Taylor giggled and hugged him. Joe smiled and hugged her back.

"Erm."They pulled away and saw Taylor Lautner stood there.

"Hey, you must be Taylor. Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor."Taylor gave her hand and suddenly she's laughed.

"Okay...that's weird..."Taylor said. "Anyway, nice to meet you Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you too."Taylor Lautner smiled.

"So, are you here for the explanation about the scenario?"Taylor asked.

"Yeah..."Taylor Lautner replied as he felt someone glared at him. He looked at Joe. "Hi, you must be Joe Jonas."

"Yeah...nice to meet you...I heard that you're gonna be pair with **my girlfriend**."Joe faked a smiled.

Taylor Lautner hissed. "Yeah..."

"I'm really really really gonna kill you if you do anything to her."Joe glared.

Taylor Lautner gulped. "O-kay."

"Good."Joe smiled.

"Joe, don't be so rude."Joe rolled his eyes.

"Okay, guys! Gather around here! I will give you the scenario!"The producer yelled.

Joe, Taylor and the other member are gather around the producer. The producer gave one scenario for each person.

"So, can I look at your scenario?"Joe asked at Taylor.

"Sure, here."Taylor gave him her scenario. Joe read the scenario seriously. His emotion turned to gross face, and then mad face, and then a very death glare face.

"What's wrong?"Taylor approached him and looked at the scenario. She widened her eyes. In the scenario, there's a scene that she and Taylor will kissing each other.

"What is this?!"Joe screamed made everybody looking at him weirdly.

"Be passion babe."Taylor rubbed his back.

"How can I'll be passion?! You will kiss another guy in front of me!"Joe shouted.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything."

"Yes you can! You can quit the movie with me!"Joe yelled.

"What?! But it's been my dream to be an actress."Taylor said quietly.

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. You can do the movie."

"But how 'bout you?"Taylor asked.

"I will quit."Joe replied sadly.

"But I know that you want to be in the movie so much!"

"Yeah, but I think I can't see you kissing another guy. Just stay, don't worry about me."Joe said as he approached the producer and that he left the set. Taylor looked at him worriedly.

Joe walked to his car sadly. He really wanted to be a part of that movie. It's always been his dream to be an actor. But he can't stand to see the one he's truly love kissing another guy.

"Joe!"Joe turned around and saw Taylor ran toward him

"Taylor, what are you doing? Why are you leaving?"

"I'm quit."

"What?"Joe asked shocked.

"I'm quit the movie."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to kiss another guy beside you."Taylor smiled. Joe grinned brightly.

"Aw...you're sooo cuuuute."Taylor pinched his cheek.

"Okway can youuu lew gow of my cheek?"Joe said on pain.

"Ups, sorry."Taylor let go of his cheek. She leaned forward and catch his lips into her lips.

Joe shocked but kissed her back. Taylor bit his bottom lips. Joe granted her wish and opened his mouth. Taylor's tongue danced together with his. Joe circled his hand around her neck. **(A/N: You think it's weird. As you know Taylor is taller than Joe... :p) **As Taylor hold his waist. Joe moaned into her mouth made Taylor smirked into the kiss. They keep making out with each other until they pulled away to catch some breath.

"Wow...that was amazing."Joe said.

"Yeah, I love you so much Joey."

"And I love you too Tay."Joe hugged her and kissed her head.

"So, I'm gonna have concert tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"Of course, honey."

"That's great!"

*****

Joe is just arrived at Taylor's concert. He wear a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with white blazer, dark blue jeans and black and white converse. He gave the security his name and he went in. Many people smirking at him. Joe rolled his eyes and continued to walked to Taylor's dressing room. He knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"He heard Taylor's voice from inside.

"It's your Romeo, can I come in my Juliet?"Joe asked with British accent.

"Oh, sure you can Mr. Romeo."She replied with British accent too. Joe smiled and opened the door. He saw the most beautiful girl ever.

Taylor is wearing a white flowy dress. Her hair tied up to the left. She wear a light pink lip gloss made her even more gorgeous.

"Damn Joe. You're girlfriend is so beautiful."Joe said didn't take his eyes from her. Taylor giggled.

"Thank you. You're so hot too with that outfit Joe."Taylor smiled

"I'm always hot even I don't wear a shirt."Joe smirked.

"Yeah, right."Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Aw...you know I'm right."Joe keep smirking.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...whatever you say."Taylor said.

"You're so cute when you're mad."Joe smiled. Taylor just laughed.

"Show in 5 minutes!"They heard voice from outside.

"Good luck, honey."Joe pecked her lips.

"Okay, you should watch me from backstage."Taylor said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."Joe smiled.

"Okay, come on."Taylor pulled his hand went to the backstage.

***

"I'm nervous."Taylor said.

"You will do great."Joe encouraged her.

"Thanks Joe. That's mean a lot for me."Taylor smiled.

"You're welcome. Now go on."Joe pushed her.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."Joe smiled as Taylor went to the the stage.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for come to my concert! I promise I will make this concert blast!"Taylor shouted to the crowd.

"Now for the first song is You Belong With Me."

Taylor continued to sing after sang 4 songs she spoke up

"Okay, you all know Joe my boyfriend right?"The crowd went wild.

"He's here today. Do you guys want him to sing?"Taylor shouted.

Joe confused. She never talked about this. But, it's the perfect time to sing his song about her. That's he just wrote not long time ago.

"Okay, please give it up for my boyfriend. Joe Jonas!"Taylor shouted as Joe went to the stage. The crowd turned into more wild.

"Hey everyone! Do you mind if I'm sing my song?!"Joe shouted to the crowd.

"NO!"The crowd replied.

"Okay, I like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Taylor over here."Joe smiled at Taylor as he sat down and put the guitar on his lap, strummed it and started to sing.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
Na,na,na,na  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Taylor is verge of tears when he finished.

"So, do you like it?"Joe asked.

"Like it? I love it! I love you so much Joe!"Taylor hugged him.

"I love you too."Joe hugged her back

"Awwww..."The crowd said in unison.

-After the concert in front of Taylor's house-

"Okay Joe, I guess I will see you tomorrow?"Taylor asked hopely.

"Yeah, about that. There's something I have to tell you."Joe scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it?"Taylor asked worriedly.

"Tomorrow, I will be on tour for 3 months."Joe said.

"What?! How can you just tell me now?"Taylor yelled.

"I'm afraid that you will be mad."

"I am mad! How could you!"

"Honey, I'm sorry I will make it up to you."

"How?"

"You will be a guest star on my tour."

"What? So that means we can be together for 3 months?"Taylor asked excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!! I can't wait!"Taylor hugged Joe.

**Okay guys that's chapter 6! I make it long for you guys...so please put lot of review...Thanks. And once again please review! Make me smile! :D Oh by the way that song is please be mine by the jonas brothers. :p**


End file.
